Freaky Saturday
by diana.almeida.97
Summary: Dice cast a spell on Sam and Cat and they switch bodies. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**I have to write 2 more episodes. Do you have any ideas for them?**_

* * *

**Apartment 22**

**Sam:** [lying on the couch] Hurry up with the popcorn Cat, or you will miss the movie.

**Cat:** I´m coming, I´m coming. [Sam sits up and Cat sits next to her] So what did I miss?

**Sam:** Well you miss the part where the killer appeared in the room and killed a stupid man.

**Cat:** oh my god, that´s terrible. And why is he stupid?

**Sam:** Because he entered the room, he should have heard me. Now just 3 are alive.

**Cat: **[continues to see the movie holding Sam´s arm] I´m scared.

**Sam:** Don´t be. I think it´s a bit funny.

**Cat:** That´s because you're an unscary person.

**Movie:** HAAAAAAA!

**Sam:** Did you just see that?! [laughs]

**Cat:** NO! I covered my eyes. What happened?

**Sam:** That person lost her head.

**Cat:** How´s that funny?

**Sam:** For me it is. Cat, watch this one.

**Cat:** I don´t want to.

**Sam:** Come on! Take your hands from your eyes!

**Cat:** [Sam takes her hands from her eyes]

**Sam:** See, it isn´t that bad.

**Movie:** No, please no. NOOOOOOOOO!

**Cat:** HAAAA! [gets up and goes in direction of the door]

**Sam:** Where are you going kid?!

**Cat:** AHHHH! [hits with her head on the door, at the time that Dice comes in]

**Sam:** [rolls her eyes]

**Dice:** Cat? Cat! Are you okay?! How many fingers am I holding up?

**Sam:** Hey hey Dice. [standing up] ask her something she might've been able to answer before she hit her head.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Theme song

**Sam:** Are you okay?

**Cat:** [holding a bag of ice on her forehead] I think so…

**Dice:** I´m so sorry Cat.

**Cat:** Don´t worry it wasn´t on purpose.

**Sam:** So why did you come here today?

**Dice:** Oh! I wanted to give you this. [shows them a book]

**Sam:** A book? I don´t like to read.

**Dice:** It isn´t a normal book. A guy gave me money just to get rid of it! He said it was cursed.

**Cat:** Really?

**Dice:** Yeah, but nobody wants to buy it.

**Cat:** What is it about?

**Sam:** Don´t ask him that!

**Cat:** Why not?

**Sam:** Because he will answer.

**Dice:** Well I think it´s a magic book.

**Cat:** OHHH! Cast a spell on us.

**Sam:** NO!

**Cat:** Come on Sam, It will be fun.

**Sam:** [groans] Alright. Choose a spell.

**Dice:** Okay. What about this one? [shows them the spell]

**Sam:** A swap body spell? [laughs] I give you 10 dollars if that works.

**Dice:** Okay, it´s a deal. I don´t have nothing to lose. [smiles widely] buraflo platranson tiales…

**Sam:** Tiales?

**Dice:** …hear my pray and switch this two without delay!

[Sam and Cat feel strange]

**Sam:** Why do I feel weaker?

**Cat:** [looks at her chest] OH Boozums! [squeezes them]

**Sam and Cat:** [look at each other scared] Ahhh!

**Sam:** I need a mirror!

[Both go to the bathroom and look at the mirror]

I have your face!

**Cat:** I have your gas! We switched bodies?!

**Sam:** OH! Don´t tell me! I really got the short end of that stick!

[goes back to Dice]

DICE! Change me back!

**Dice:** I have no idea how to undo it.

**Sam:** Well try something! Say the spell again!

**Dice:** Okay, okay. [says the spell again] It worked?

**Sam:** Does this answer your question? [Holds an orange and squeezes it]

**Cat:** What are we going to do?

**Dice:** I don´t know, maybe if I find the man that gave me the book he will say how to undo it.

**Cat:** I'm totally lost.

**Sam:** [takes her hand to her head]

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Collage scene

**Cat:** Dice is gone for one hour, and he still didn´t find nothing to change us back. [goes sit next to Sam]

**Sam:** [looks at her bra] what is this inside my bra? I mean your bra?

**Cat:** Those are gummy bears.

**Sam:** And why do you have them here?!

**Cat:** In case I got hungry.

**Sam:** I should know. [rolls her eyes and eats the gummy bears]

*Ding dong*

**Cat:** ding dong!

**Sam:** Don´t say that in my body! [goes open the door]

**Cat:** Why not?

**Sam:** I have a reputation!

**Mother:** Hi Cat!

**Cat in Sam´s body:** Hi miss Roberts!

**Mother:** I was talking to Cat. But good morning to you too Sam.

**Cat:** Oh yeah. Sam… I´m Sam that´s for sure!

**Mother:** Is she okay?

**Sam in Cat´s body:** It´s hard to say.

**Mother:** Here´s my daughter Alexis. I come get her in an hour.

**Sam:** Yeah okay. [closes the door]

**Cat:** Hi Alexis!

**Alexis:** [looks at her scared] Hi…

**Cat:** Do you want to play with my stuffed animals?

**Sam:** NO!

**Alexis:** I thought you didn´t like me. And aren´t those stuffed animals that you're talking about of Cat? [looks at Sam (in Cat´s body)]

**Cat:** Yeah but… Cat… let me play with them…

**Sam:** [gives her a deadly look]

**Cat:** Come on you will have fun!

**Alexis:** Okay! [smiles]

[Both go to Cat´s bedroom]

**Sam:** [sits on the couch and crosses her legs] this is a nightmare.

Commercial break

**Alexis:** I had so much fun with Sam, mommy!

**Mother:** Really? With Sam? [looks at Sam's body]

**Cat:** [smiles strangely]

**Alexis:** Yeah, we played with Cat´s toys and then we played a video game.

**Mother:** And Cat?

**Cat:** Oh… well,**she**… shoved herself in the bedroom.

**Mother:** okay…Here's the money. [gives her the money]

**Cat:** [closes the door and then looks at her boozums] This is so cool!

**Sam:** [comes out of the bedroom and appears in the room]

**Cat:** [looks at her and gasps] What did you do to my body?!

**Sam:** Nothing you can prove!

**Cat:** [frowns] I was talking about the clothes.

**Sam:** oh yeah that. Ya know I didn´t like the pink clothes so I went to my closet and changed myself.

**Cat:** But I look like a tomboy!

**Sam:** I don´t care. I can be on your body, but I´m not going to wear dresses.

**Cat: **Okay do what you want. And now what are we going to do.

**Sam:** I know what I´m going to do.

**Cat:** And what is that?

**Sam:** I´m going to Bots, I´m hungry.

**Cat:** Can I go with you?

**Sam:** Yeah sure. Let´s go to my motorcycle.

[going to the motorcycle]

**Sam:** Well it looks like people will see that you can ride a motorcycle.

**Cat:** Why do you say that?

**Sam:** [looks at her frowning]

**Cat:** Oh yes. Right you´re me. [Sits behind Sam]

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just wrote till here. So I may delay on the next (final) part.**_

_**HEY, I just want to warn you, DON`T watch the last episode of Sam & Cat, it was really bad. Please if you have a weak heart don´t watch it.**_

* * *

Collage scene

*In Bots*

**Sam:** [enters the restaurant] Momma is so hungry!

**Cat:** Oh look! Dice and Goomer are over there.

**Goomer:** Hi Cat.

**Cat (In Sam´s body):** Hi Goomer.

**Goomer:** I was talking to Cat.

**Cat:** Why do I continue to forget! [sits next to Goomer]

**Sam:** No one knows. [sits next to Dice]

**Cat:** Let´s order?

**Sam:** yeah give me the pear pad.

**Cat:** [gives her the pear pad]

**Sam:** I will have a bowl of gravy.

**Cat:** I want a salad.

**Sam:** And one salad.

**Goomer:** So, you'll have Cat´s usual and you'll have Sam´s usual. Well, this is unusual.

**Dice:** Girls I didn´t find the man.

**Sam:** But I hope you find him because if you don´t find him I´ll break your legs!

**Goomer:** Cat, your being so mean.

**Sam:** I mean… ahahaha [laughs like Cat]

**Cat:** I don't laugh like that.

**Sam, Dice and Goomer:** [look at her]

**Cat:** I mean, you don´t laugh like that.

Collage scene

**Sam:** I´m full.

**Cat:** Me too. [goes against a man] Sorry. AHHH! [screams when sees it´s John zakappa]

**John:** Watch where you're going blondie. [looks at her angry]

**Cat:** I´m so sorry.

**Sam:** Leave her alone.

**John:** Now I remember you. You we´re the one that kidnapped Hector.

**Sam:** Yeah and I was the one that kicked your butt. [takes her hand to her head] I mean she was the one that kicked your butt. I couldn´t do it. I am really weak.

**Cat:** Hey!

**John:** Yeah I remember. You know what. I challenge you for a fight. What do you say? Blondie?

**Dice:** This isn´t a good idea. [whispers at Sam]

**Sam:** [looks at Cat and then to John] She will be there.

**Cat:** What? [shouts scared]

**John:** Good. See you at the same place you hit me before. At 6. [goes away with a smile on his face]

**Dice:** What did you just do?

**Cat:** Yeah I can´t fight! You even said I couldn´t win to a little kid!

**Sam:** Yes you can, you have my body. You just have to train a little bit.

**Dice and Cat:** [look at each other concerned]

* * *

**_Reviews would be appreciated._**


	5. Chapter 5

Commercial break

*Inside the apartment*

**Sam: **Now, punch me.

**Cat:** I´m not going to punch you Sam. [looks at her hands]

**Sam:** [rolls her eyes] punch my hands like they we´re a punching bag.

**Cat:** but…

**Sam:** Punch them!

**Cat:** kay kay! Dang it. [punches Sam and throws her to the ground]

**Dice:** [laughs]

**Sam:** [gives him a death glare]

**Dice:** Sorry.

**Sam:** Arghh my butt.

**Cat:** [gasps] Are you okay?!

**Sam:** I´m fine didn´t you see that I liked it. Of course I´m not fine! Your body is weaker than mine. Let´s try again, and this time I´m prepared.

**Cat:** Kay kay.

_*After training during one hour*_

**Sam:** You´re prepared.

**Cat:** Really. Are you sure?

**Sam:** Yeah. I´m sure. [whispers to Dice] before the fight bring us a protective padding.

Collage scene

*near Goomer´s house*

**Sam:** [looks at Goomer´s watch] He should be here 10 minutes ago.

**Goomer: **Maybe he gave up.

**Sam:** Nah.

**Cat:** Sam why do I have to use this helmet and gloves?

**Sam:** So he can´t hurt my face.

**Cat:** But you said I was prepared.

**Sam: **yeah, we never know what happens.

**John:** You always came.

**Sam:** She isn´t a quitter.

**Cat:** He´s really big, can I go home.

**Sam:** No. [holds her so she can´t leave] You got to kick his butt.

**John:** Let´s finish this.

**Goomer:** The fight can begin! [screams near Sam´s ear]

**Sam:** GOOMER! Don´t do that again. You almost blew my ear!

**Goomer:** Sorry…

**Cat:** [starts running] AHHHH! AHHHHH!

**Sam:** Don´t scream like a girl?!

**Cat:** But I´m a girl!

**John:** Hey don´t run from me that doesn´t count.

**Cat:** Oh my gosh. I´m going to faint! [sees that there isn´t a way out]

**Sam:** I have to do something. If Dice had found the man it could be me being there.

I´m going in.

**Goomer:** But you can´t.

**Sam:** I´m the one that says if I can or not.

**John:** Take this. [tries to punch Cat but Sam blocks it]

**Sam:** No, you take this! [hits him with a low blow]

**Cat:** [gasps] Sam you protected me.

**Sam:** hum, no, I protected me.

**Cat:** [pouts]

**Sam: **[rolls her eyes] Maybe you too…

**Cat:** He is getting up!

**Sam:** Damn it.

**Dice:** [appears] Girls I already know how to reverse the spell!

**Sam:** So what are you waiting for, do it!

**Dice: **Selait nosnartalt olfaruf hear my pray and switch this two without delay!

**Sam:** I´m me again.

**Cat:** Yey! My red hair is back! [both give high five]

**Sam: **Cat go near Dice and Goomer, I finish this.

Hey John! You´re going to the ground!

**John:** What? [Sam throws him to the ground and then goes on top of him] Let me go!

**Sam:** Sure thing, but first you have to apologize to my friend Cat.

**John:** Why? I didn´t do nothing to her!

**Sam:** Say it!

**John:** Okay okay, you're breaking my arm! Sorry Cat!

**Cat:** It´s okay! [shouts]

**Sam:** [gets up] I hope you already learnt your lesson.

**John:** Yes miss. [says still on the ground]

**Sam:** Let´s go.

**Dice:** Sam you´re a really great fighter!

**Sam:** I know.

**Cat:** Sam?

**Sam:** Yes Cat?

**Cat:** [blushes] I just want to say, thank you.

**Sam:** You´re welcome kid. You´re welcome.

Ending credit scene

**Dice:** [enters the apartment] Hey girls look what I got!

**Sam:** What´s that?

**Dice:** Another cursed book!

**Cat:** AHHHHHH!

**Sam:** Give me that.

**Cat:** No give it to me.

**Sam:** uh… okay?

**Cat:** [throws the book out of the window]

**Dice:** HEY! I paid for that!

**Sam:** Who cares!

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


End file.
